


[Podfic] Building Konoha

by Kalira podfics (Kalira)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crushes, Founders Era, Founding of Konoha, Friendship, Gen, Generation Swap, Holding Hands, M/M, Married Couple, Naruto Founders Week 2019, Naruto Founders Week 2020, Naruto Rare Pair Bingo 2019, Playing, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Possessive Behavior, Read by the Author, Teaching, Training, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira%20podfics
Summary: Building their new village is a lot of work, but Orochimaru never regrets chasing his childhood dream with his oldest friends. Today, however, he's taking the day from diplomacy and infrastructure for some training and games with a couple of the village children.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Hatake Sakumo/Orochimaru, Orochimaru & Tsunade (Naruto), Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 13
Collections: Founders Week 2020, Kalira's Founders Week Stories (2020)





	[Podfic] Building Konoha

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Building Konoha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788478) by [Kalira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira). 



> Posted today as part of [Founders Week](https://foundersweek.tumblr.com/post/625374897835786240/hi-all-founders-week-2020-is-just-around-the), Day 2: Swap AU

  
**Building Konoha**  
Read by the author.  
Length: 22 minutes, 57 seconds

**Download:** [[right click to save]](https://archive.org/download/building-konoha-podfic-by-kalira/Building%20Konoha.mp3)


End file.
